


Shooting Stars

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP laying on the hood of a car and watching shooting stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked as he climbed into Will’s car.

"It’s a surprise." Will grinned over at Sonny as he started the car. Sonny looked at him suspiciously but settled into the seat and Will pulled out of the parking lot of Sami’s apartment building. 

They drove in comfortable silence for no more than ten minutes when Will slowed the car down and came to a stop at the edge of a field just outside of Salem.

"Why are we stopping?" Sonny asked.  
"We’re here." Will pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. 

Sonny followed curiously. He walked around the back of the car and stopped next to Will who was leaning his back against the side of the car, his arms folded across his chest.

"When I was little and Mom was bouncing back and forth between men or just generally being her catastrophic self, I’d hang out with Dad a lot," Will said, staring out at the miles of tall grass in front of them. "Sometimes he’d bring me here. We used to catch lightning bugs in jars. But the best part is that we’re far enough away from Salem that you can see the stars so clearly."

Sonny looked up and, sure enough, the sky was pitch black and dotted with bright little stars.

"I came out here a lot when I was struggling with being gay." Will said it so quietly it was almost like he breathed it. He pushed himself into a more standing position and then turned around to climb onto the hood of the car. "I used to lay here and imagine what it would be like to bring a boy here."

He paused and blinked down at Sonny who was watching Will with something akin to awe on his face. Will smiled softly and held out his hand for him. Sonny took it and climbed onto he hood next to Will.

They laid down next to each other, their legs brushing each other and their heads turned inward so that the sides of their foreheads were pressed together. They watched the stars twinkling above them for a few minutes before Sonny slipped his hand into Will’s. Will twined their fingers together and shuffled his body closer so that they were hip to hip.

"Thank you for bringing me to your secret spot," Sonny said, turning his head to look at Will.

"There’s no one I would rather hide away here with than you," Will answered and leaned forward to press their lips together gently.

Just as they broke apart, Sonny gasped. “Look!” He pointed with his free hand to a spot in the sky just above their heads.

"A shooting star," Will said.

"Make a wish."

"I don’t need to. It already came true.’ Will tried to keep a straight face but failed and let out a tinkling laugh at his cheesy words.

Sonny laughed and kissed Will again - kisses that were barely kisses because they were smiling too much - as more shooting stars streaked across the sky above them.


End file.
